


Surprise Date

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, fake boyfriends, whitewater rafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't know who this guy is that is pretending to be his date, but he doesn't like the look of the guy staring at them near the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperdollkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/gifts).



> Prompt: Taking you up on your offer!! C/C: One is at a bar being bothered and the other intervenes (First Meet) and One is an Advanced Physics Teacher in College and the other teaches Early American History, same college... (first meet?) (I was totally gonna throw something weird in there but I decided white water rafting might be hard to incorporate. LOL)

“So everyone is bringing a date?” Clint asked, sinking down onto the bar stool. 

“Well, I’m bringing Bucky. Bobbi’s got a new boyfriend and Jess asked if she could bringing someone, so you know what that means,” Natasha said on the other end of the line.

Clint sighed, taking a sip of his drink. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to bring a date. It’s just between his classes and everything, he didn’t have time to date.

“You could bring Kate?”

“I already asked, she’s got a camping trip with her High School friends.”

“Darcy?”

“Going home with Jane to try to, and I quote try to score with one of Jane’s boyfriend’s hot friends, end quote.”

“Maybe you should go home with Jane.”

“Natasha!” Clint groaned.

“There you are,” a voice said, behind him. Clint glanced up and one of the best looking guys Clint had the pleasure to lay on slid into the seat next to him. "Sorry, I’m late. I was held up at the door.“

Clint gave him a confused expression, but glanced at the door to found another guy staring at them. “I gotta go, Tasha, my date showed up.”

"Your what?!" 

"Bye,” Clint said, hanging up. He’d explain later. “Sorry, you weren’t here and you know how Tasha gets when I don’t answer her calls.”

“Yeah,” the guy agreed, looking completely confused, but going with it.

“You want a drink?” Clint offered, signaling the bartender.

“Please,” the guy said, going to pull out his wallet.

“I got it, babe.” Clint waved him off. "You can get the next round.“

"Thanks, handsome?”

Clint let his “date” order his own drink and caught the guy that had been following his date’s reflection in the mirror over the bar. He was staring at them. Clint kept up the illusion, even though he didn’t know the guy’s name. They kept up with the pet names, and Clint could see a hint of a sarcastic personality. 

The guy following Clint’s “date” was still there when the game on the TV ended and together they left the bar together. Clint slung an arm around him, guiding him toward one of the taxis. Together they climbed in and only once they were on the road.

“Thank you,” Clint’s date said. "That guy followed me from the subway.“

"Man, that’s rough.”

“Words cannot express how grateful I am.”

“Well…” Clint hesitated. "Maybe you can make it up to me with dinner?“

"Dinner?”

“Like an actual date?”

The other man blinked, looking surprised.

“No?” Clint asked, frowning slightly. "That’s okay… I get it…"

“No! I mean, yes, I’d love to go on an actual dinner. It’s just, you did look at me.”

“Yeah, I really like the glasses, gives you that whole hot professor vibe.”

He grinned. “I actually am. A professor.”

“At Shield?” Clint asked, waiting for the nod. "Me too!“

"You?”

Clint nodded. ”Physics and I’m also the supervisor for archery.”

“American history.”

“Well, no wonder, I haven’t seen you around.” Clint grinned.

“Um, I guess, if we’re doing dinner, I should get your number?”

Clint gave him his number and his smile widened when he felt it vibrate in his pocket.

“Um, I don’t suppose that you’re free on Friday?”

“Actually, I am,” Clint agreed.

“There anything you want to eat?”

“I could go for some barbeque.”

“Lemme ask a friend, he’s great for finding these places with the best food.”

“Alright, text me the address.”

“Yeah,” Clint’s date agreed as the taxi slowed near a subway stop. Clint figured that Phil would catch a ride back to his place. Phil smiled at him and slipped out of the taxi. 

Clint gave the driver his address, before pulling out his phone to find the text that read. This is Phil’s number. So the guy’s name was Phil, he looked like a Phil, Clint decided.

*

Clint laughed, loudly, and no doubt causing people to look at him. He couldn’t help it. Phil might not look like he had a sense of humor, but there was a dry wit and it was hilarious. 

There first date had gone well, except for Phil greeting him with ‘What’s your name?’. Clint hadn’t given it, but he hadn’t realized it. Apparently Phil had to answer questions and not knowing the name of one’s date and refering to him as ‘Hot Guy,’ well it made one friend’s doubt the actual existence of said date. They’d ended it with a brief kiss at the subway and plans already made for a second date.

The second had been postponed due to Clint injuring his shoulder and being unable to leave his apartment. They had ended up texting one another while watching the same movie on Netflix (accidentally!)

The actual second date had been Phil coming over to Clint’s the night after the original date with takeout, because they might as well as watch it together. They hadn’t watched anything, because they’d ended up making out on the couch.

Clint had dragged Phil to a museum for the third date and then they’d gone out to eat. Clint had paid for it all this time. It was time, because Phil had paid for most of their first and second date. .

“You are so gorgeous when you laugh,” Phil murmured.

“Thanks. You ready to go?”

“Yeah, though I wouldn’t mind a nightcap.”

“Well, we can do that at mine, right?”

“I was hoping to do it there or at mine.”

“Mine’s closer.”

Phil nodded, because it was. ”Works for me.”

The trip back was uneventful and Clint happily removed socks and shoes when they got there. ”You want a drink?”

“Please,” Phil requested. 

Clint went to get a drink for each of them.

“You going somewhere?” Phil called.

“Yeah, my friends and are going on a white water rafting trip in a couple weeks." 

"Where at?”

“Lehigh River in Pennsylvania.” Clint headed out to him and found that he’d left the brochures out. Phil had found the one on the Lehigh and was looking through it. He took the drink that Clint offered him and took a sip.

“What’s the water level going to be at?”

“Low, so grade 3. Not quite ready to try a four, but eventually…”

“It looks like fun,” Phil said. 

“You want to go?” Clint asked.

“You’ve got a group going, don’t you?”

“Yeah, and they’re all bringing dates. I could bring you?”

“Why don’t you ask your friends first and if they’re cool with me tagging along. I’ll go.”

“Awesome,” Clint said, grinning. He leaned in for a quick kiss, which slowly turned into something more. The brochures and the drinks were forgotten as Clint guided Phil into his bedroom.

*

Mornings after were supposed to be awkward, except it wasn’t. They got up, rotated through the bathroom. Phil made coffee while Clint made pancakes. They shared syrupy kisses as they ate. Their peace was eventually broken by Clint’s phone ringing.

“Hey, it’s Tasha,” Clint said, before picking up. "Hey, can I still bring a date for our trip?“

"Nice lead in,” Phil remarked.

“It’s okay, Tasha loves me,” Clint answered, missing most of what Tasha said. "I’m sorry I missed that Phil was talking to me.“

"You have a date?” Natasha repeated.

“I have a friend that I am currently seeing that would like to go with us.”

“Friend?” Phil mouthed.

“By the time the trip rolls around, he may be the boyfriend, but we’ve been on three dates, so friend,” Clint added.

Phil made a face, before nodding his acceptance of Clint’s wording.

“You’re not listening to me are you?”

“No, there’s a sexy guy in my apartment wearing my ‘Gunshots attract Zombies, Try a bow’ shirt.”

Natasha sighed. ”He can come, so long as he pays his share. Call me when he’s gone.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Clint agreed, hanging up his phone to tell him the good news.

*

“Your exes are crazy,” Phil commented as he draped himself over Clint’s body. The rafting trip had been fun, but Clint was glad to have an actual bed underneath him again.

Clint hummed in agreement and was rewarded with a kiss.

“Does that happen because they started dating you or because they broke up with you?”

“No idea,” Clint said. "Why?“

"Well, it’s too late for one of those, so I guess, I’m thinking I just might have to stay with you for a really long time.”

“Works for me.”

“Work for me, too."


End file.
